Dreams in Crystals
by Moonlight Destiny
Summary: The rating will change.....I'm SURE!!! Anyway, this is a Pan and Trunks fic. Vegeta-sei didn't go kablommy and Trunks is the prince. Pan is just a ordinary person and so on....READ IT AND REVIEW!! ^_^
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't REALLY own DBZ so don't sue me...if you even know what my real name or where I live...:P  
  
This is my first fic...I hope you'll like it but I don't REALLY care if you don't...I'll just try to ki blast your screen name and ruin my computer.  
  
Vegeta: SHUT UP AND WRITE!! Me: THE HECK?? JUST FOR THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOUR BUTT KICKED BY- wait...nevermind...it wouldn't go along with the story. -_-  
  
Anyway, this story is about Pan and Trunks ^_^...arn't they so cute together? BTW, this story takes place in Vegeta-sei (It wasn't blown up so in my story so Vegeta and Bulma is the king and queen while Trunks is the prince)  
  
OH, AND I ALMOST FORGOT THE AGES!! THEY ARE A BIT MIXED UP BUT OH WELL.  
  
Trunks-17 Pan-16 Bra-13 Goten-19 Everyone Else- Really Old.  
  
The ages WILL change as the chapters go on. --------------------------------------------------------------------- 7 YEARS AGO  
  
"Daddy! I want to see that building!" cried Pan as she tugged Gohan's arm.  
  
"Sweetie, no, that is the Royal castle. We're not supposed to go there! Now lets get some ice cream." said Gohan and picked Pan up.  
  
Pan gazed at the castle and thought of a plan.  
  
"Daddy, put me down!" said Pan.  
  
"Ok, are you sure you can keep up?"   
  
"Yep"  
  
**::No one is going to stop me from doing what I want! Maybe I'll come back tonight...::** thought Pan.  
  
"PAN! GOHAN! We're going!" shouted Videl  
  
"OK VI-CHAN!"   
  
Gohan grabbed Pan's hand and went home with Videl.  
  
NIGHT: 12:23  
  
Pan woked up and yawned.  
  
**::If I want to go, I better go now!::**  
  
Pan quietly crept out of bed, got dressed, past her parent's room, put on some shoes, and finally went outside  
  
"Gosh! It cold tonight!"  
  
Pan flew silently to the castle to the guards.   
  
**::Stupid guards! Maybe I'll go inside one of these windows...::**  
  
Pan's eyes led to a window.  
  
**::That one is perfect, its dark in there anyway so they're probably asleep!::**  
  
Pan flew up and crawled threw the window. Inside sleeping was Prince Trunks...actually, not sleeping but thinking with his eyes closed.  
  
"Huh?" Prince Trunks opened his eyes by the noise and rose from bed.  
  
Pan couldn't help but screamed a little scream.  
  
**::He is still awake? And by that crown over there, he probably is the prince! Oh gosh, I'm dead...::**  
  
"What are you doing in my bedroom?" whispered Trunks.  
  
"Uhh...I was...umm...you see..." stammered Pan.  
  
"TRUNKS!! WHAT IS THAT NOISE I HEAR IN YOUR ROOM?" King Vegeta open the door and saw Pan.  
  
**::OK NOW I'M REALLY DEAD!! ITS NOT FAIR!!::**  
  
"WHO ARE YOU??? GUARDS!!" Vegeta yelled as guards came along.  
  
"I am ummm....you see...uhh..." stammered Pan for the second time.  
  
Trunks stared at the scared Pan and then back to his father.  
  
"Its ok, she is a new servant, she just came to get something." Trunks chipped in.  
  
Vegeta glared at Pan and without a word, the guards went and he closed the door.  
  
**::Thank god they're gone!::** thought Pan as Trunks continued to stare at her.  
  
"Umm...thanks..." Pan said hoping that he won't see her blush.  
  
Trunks was quiet for awhile.  
  
**::What is she doing here? Is she sent to kill me? I know our planet do have alot of enemys...::** though Trunks.  
  
"You're welcome. Go now."   
  
Pan nodded and crawled back outside the window and went back to her house. While Gohan was angryly outside waiting.  
  
"PAN!! WHERE DID YOU GO?? YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy..." Pan said and made herself cry to look more innocent. "I'm sorry...."  
  
Gohan's voice softened when he saw her cry. "Its ok, Pan. Just don't do it again"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of THIS chapter? Did you like it? loved it? hated it? PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...I just own DDR which stands for da dirty room.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!!  
  
Should I put a lemon in? PLEASE!!! TELL ME!!! EMAIL ME OR PUT IT ON A REVIEW!!! I GTG KNOW!!  
  
I changed Trunk's attitude! ^_^, hope you like it!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 Years Later. ((Original Time))  
  
Pan and Goten were playing tricks on the royal guards.  
  
Pan giggled as one of the guard stepped on the permanent glue they've put there.   
  
"Pan! Shush!" Goten covered Pan's mouth and she nodded. They crawled throught the bushes to get out to play a trick on another guard.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Trunks walked through the gardens scowling at the gardeners.  
  
"Stupid gardners...if mom didn't especcially tell me not to blast them, they would've been dead years ago."  
  
Trunks walked over to the bushes, thats where he usually stops and thinks.  
  
_  
  
Goten and Pan are through the bushes...and unfortunatly, Trunks was at the exact spot as them.  
  
They crashed into a very surprised Prince Trunks.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? WHY ARE YOU IN THE ROYAL GARDENS??" yelled a very angry and annoyed Trunks as he gathered energy for a ki blast.  
  
Pan stared at him...something about him seemed familiar but quickly stopped.  
  
"WELL YOUR HIGHNESS, WE WERE PLAYING TRICKS ON YOUR STUPID GUARDS! SO WHAT?" Pan spat and got into a fighting position.  
  
"So the little girl wants to fight huh? Well, don't blame me if you die." Trunks spat back.  
  
"Whatever..." Pan murmured to herself.  
  
Trunks fired his ki blast at Pan and she dodged it by a single inch.  
  
Goten stood there, holding Pan back.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Panny? We're going to get in BIG trouble! You know you can't win, you just started learning this 2 month ago and he has been at it all his life!" Goten hissed in Pan's ear.  
  
"Whatever!" Pan hissed back  
  
"SILVER STAR ARROW! ((I totally suck at making attacks O_O))" Pan made a silvery arrow out of the air and aimed it at Trunks.  
  
Trunks stood there and grabbed the arrow.  
  
"Pathetic weakling, see what a REAL attack is." Trunks sneered as he shot an energy beam at Pan.  
  
"Pan! No!" Goten shouted as Pan got hit and fell into a state of unconcious.  
  
"Let that teach you a lesson. GUARDS! ARREST THEM!"  
  
Trunks laughed and walked away.  
  
Goten caught Pan and was quickly surrounded by guards.  
  
"You are under arrest. Please follow us, you will be made slaves under the royal family." one of the guards grabbed them, went to the prison area, and slammed them in a cell near by.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did you like it? Please R/R. Anyways, I'll get Chap. 3 up soon. I have it all on paper! 


	3. Chapter Three

NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! ANYWAY, I i DID /i HAVE IT ON PAPER...THE PRBLEM WAS THAT I LOST IT DAMNIT.  
  
AND SO ON WITH THE STORY: **I DON'T OWN DBZ...AT LEAST I DON'T THINK...I'M GOING TO GO CHECK.  
  
Note: This chapter had cussing because I was tired in being so goodygoody if you know what I mean ^_~  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan woke up in a daze.  
  
**That bitch! HOW DARE HE-**  
  
Pan's thoughts were cut off when he noticed that Goten wasn't around.  
  
"GOTEN?? GOTEN?? WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Pan furiously.  
  
"Looking for your little friend?" Trunks entered with a cold smirk.   
"Well, lets just say Princess Bra got dibs on him for being her slave. You should go see, they're playing tag."  
  
"THE HECK? LET HIM GO YOU BIG WIERD UGLY IDIOT!"   
  
Trunks felt her ki rise but kept his smirk.   
  
"You havn't heard the best part yet stupid, you're working for me."   
Trunks melted the prison bars with his ki and grabbed Pan's wrist.  
  
"NO! NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER ((A/N: I can go on forever O_Oo)) EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER..." Pan yelled as Trunks was dragging her to his quarters.  
  
"Shut up, now, this is where you will work and- why should I be wasting time talking to you?" Trunks walked away, leaving another slave to tell Pan the nessesitys.  
  
u ____________________________NEXT MORNING__________________________/u  
  
"That damned bitch Trunks..." Pan opened her eyes and yawned. "Midori ((A/N: The name of the servant that told her all the stuff.)) said that I hafta..." Pan checks her list. "Make an appearance with the King and Queen..." Pan groaned and got out of bed.  
  
**I bet the King and Queen are just as arrogant, mean, evil as the prince**  
  
Pan got dressed in her servant uniform wich was a dark blue blouse with a dark blue miniskirt ((A/N: FIGHTING EVIL BY THE MOONLIGHT, WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT, NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT, SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON!! THINK SAILOR MERCURY'S SKIRT OR SAILOR NEPTUNE'S!)). She went out of the slave headquarters and off to the throne room.   
  
"This is great, I don't even know where they are, I am so lucky." Pan mumbled to her self sarcasticly. "Oh wait, this must be it..." She gazed up at a entrance covered with saphires and diamonds. "I'll do suicide if this isn't it, I i swear /i"  
  
Pan opened the door and peeked inside. "Hello." She walked in facing the Queen.  
  
"Oh hello dear, are you the new slave? I'm sorry that my husband isn't here, he has buisinesses to do." Replyed Queen Bulma boredly as if she said this 1,000,000 times already.  
  
"I'm not a slave, your son did this to me." Pan said back angrily.  
  
"Well you must've done something wrong my dear, anyway, you should address me by my proper title: Queen Bulma or your highness, whatever you want to call me." Bulma said with a hint of surprisment.  
  
"grr...whatever, i Queen Bulma /i"   
  
"Thank you my dear, you are dismissed." Bulma waved her hand towards the door.  
  
**Gladly, I can't believe these royal jerks**  
  
Pan walked out and checked her list again.  
  
"Hmm...it says that I have to make breakfast for the Prince...I wonder if there is any rat poison around..." said Pan softly, making sure no one heard that.  
  
She walked towards the kitchen and found Trunks waiting there with a scowl on his face.  
  
"YOU LOW LIFE IDIOT!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?? ITS 11:20 DAMNIT! I AM HUNGRY" yelled a very annoyed Trunks.  
  
"SHUT UP!! I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW! I AM SOOO PISSED OFF!" shouted Pan back.  
  
"UGH!! YOU BITCH! FINE! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT"  
  
Trunks moved towards Pan seductivly and whispered "My other slave Midori didn't really do a good job last night."   
  
Trunks grabbed her and also a sandwich which he ate on the way to his room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________-  
  
Do you call this a cliffhanger? I don't know.   
  
*silence, crickets in backround*  
  
ANYWAYS, I NEVER DONE A LEMON BEFORE. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO IT FOR ME BUT CAN YOU HELP?? PLEASE?? PLEASE??  
  
OH! AND DON'T FORGET TO R/R!!!   
  
BTW: My email is mooniesat@hotmail.com   
  
BTW #2: This chapter was a bit short don't you think? Gomen nasai! 


	4. Chapter Four

I DIDN'T DO THE LEMON!! HEHEHEHEHEHE...I didn't have time anyway... *Looks at the lemon lovers* DON'T KILL ME!! BLAME VEGETA!! HE ALWAYS MESS THINGS UP!! *Runs away screaming*  
  
ANYWAY, thank you for all your reviews!! You know the feeling when you write a fanfiction and it sound sooooooooooo corney to you? Well that how I feel! I have the writing skills of a 2nd grader! Not that I am....*gets wierd looks* REALLY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...I don't think Akira does anymore either...I'm not sure...I'm not sure on anything...*starts to cry*  
  
OH! AND I HAVE SOME BITS OF GOHAN AND VIDEL AND GOTEN AND BRA HERE!!  
  
BTW, Should I make it G/B too?  
  
**-This means thought  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan screamed and King Vegeta came running with a bunch of paperwork.   
  
"TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THIRD CLASS IDIOT GIRL?" yelled Vegeta at a very startled Trunks.  
  
**Yes! I'm saved! Muahahaha to you Trunks!**  
  
"Uhh...you see father, she wasn't behaving and I decided to teach her a lesson." replyed Trunks with no hints of lying in his voice.  
  
"Uh huh...well, hand her over to me, I'm going to go training" Vegeta smirked and grabbed Pan's wrist.  
  
"Umm..hehe..where are we going?" said Pan, trying to control her anger at him for calling her an idiot.  
  
"You don't need to know. You'll be dead soon enough anyway. We're here" Vegeta opened the door to the Royal Training Room (corny? well don't worry, I MIGHT not let Pan die bwahahahahahhaahhaa *ducks*)  
  
**Oh no...damn...I'm going to die...might as well live my last moments happy...** Pan put a fake smile on her face.  
  
Vegeta prepared and got in a fighting stance and Pan followed.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Bra giggled as she tagged Goten.  
  
"You're it!"  
  
**aww...this kid is so cute...WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?**  
  
Goten sighed to himself and began chasing Bra.   
  
**This kid is pretty fast for her age**  
  
Bra screamed as she tripped over a branch  
  
(A/N: THIS IS GONNA BE G/B!! I just decided on it...age doesn't matter, its not like they're going to do it anytime soon...unless I go mad...)  
  
Goten quickly caught her in his arms. "Lets do something else Bra, I'm worried about Pan..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
Back to Vegeta and Pan...  
  
After 9 seconds, Pan knew was going to die. She closed her eyes and waited for Vegeta to make his next attack.  
  
"VEGGIE!!" a yell came from outside the training room.  
  
Vegeta stopped all he was doing and looked towards the door.  
  
"WOMAN! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT INTERRUPTING MY TRAINING?"  
  
"VEGETA! SOME CRIMINAL WANTS TO SEE YOU i now /i"  
  
Vegeta growled and left, leaving Pan alone. Pan could barely control herself from screaming and jumping in joy.  
  
**Now that he's gone...*** Pan looks on her list to do today. **Its time to clean the libaray of the...*** Pan paused and thought up a nickname for Trunks. **kuso pervert trunks** She giggled to herself and left to the libary.  
  
**Libary**  
  
**AGH!! THESE BOOKS ARE DRIVING ME MAD!! I HAFTA CLEAN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM?? I'M GOING TO SCREAM!** Pan scowled in fustration when she saw all the books. **Aww...should've learned more cuss words then damn...maybe then I can let out my anger...wait, the more mad you are, the higher your power level is going to be! Thats it!** Pan smiled and did a happy dance. **Oh crappy, I'm happy again...**  
  
Out in a elegant and elaborate table in the libary, Trunks is busily scratching down some homework he has to do before he becomes king. Unfortunatly (A/N: Anyone read The Series Of Unfortunate Events? IT IS THE BEST!!) his sensitive hearing heard Pan do her happy dance.  
  
"WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I BLAST THIS WHOLE PLACE!" yelled Trunks and flipped the table over, which, unfortunatly (A/N: I'm going to use that word alot!) broke in pieces.  
  
Pan whimpered and hid under a table, but still, she didn't want to get hurt so she crawled slowly towards the angry Trunks.  
  
"It was me...I was just cleaning the libary..really..." said Pan, in barely a whisper.  
  
The look on Trunks face didn't change, it was still a scowl, but it has softened up a bit.  
  
"GO AWAY YOU BITCH! YOU MADE ME GET IN TROUBLE WITH MY FATHER TODAY! DAMN YOU!"  
  
Pan blinked, trying to control her anger, wich, unfortunatly (A/N: @_@) did not work as peachy as she wanted it to.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ALMOST RAPED ME! DAMNNIT!"  
  
"SHUT UP!! YOU WANT ME TO DO IT AGAIN?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"THEN SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR PRINCE AND FUTURE KING TRUNKS!"  
  
"OR ALSO KNOWN AS KUSO PERVERT TRUNKS!"  
  
Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"OHH!! DID YOU JUST DYE YOUR HAIR TRUNKS? WELL IT LOOKS HORRIBLE ON YOU! COMPLETEL-"  
  
Pan's insults were cut off when she saw a ki ball forming in his hand.  
  
"Umm...I didn't mean that...I mean..." Pan stammered as the ki ball got bigger.  
  
Trunks smirked, he thought it was amusing by the way the little female slave clung on to a bookshelve. "Oh and....what's your name....um....Pan? Its not Trunks, its Prince Trunks." He fired the ki ball at Pan, purposly missing her, he didn't want to kill her just yet. She was incredibally amusing...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
THIS THINGY IS GOING SOMEWHERE!! UH HUH!!! Anyway, puh-lease review!!! And sorry I was taking so long to post...I got banned from the computer.... 


End file.
